


RE: London Crime RPS Fic Fest

by second_skin



Series: Mrs Hudson Writes Fanfiction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mrs Hudson Writes Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mrs Hudson and her friends enjoy a bit of slash like anyone else.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE: London Crime RPS Fic Fest

**From:** hud221@yahoo.com.uk

 **To:** handcuffsRlove@gmail.com

 **Subject:** re: London Crime RPS Fic fest

 

Dearest Sally,

You're a dream--thanks so much for the quick beta, and very helpful suggestions. I took most of your fixes, but do have some quibbles with a few, which I'm sure you'll understand. The prompt was: "threesome cuddles and lazy sex on a rainy morning," so I think the rougher bits you inserted (rope burns, choking, extreme orgasm denial) for SH are too much for this fic. I know you always want GL to top everyone, but I felt the story needed a little more variety, so I'll stick with letting the dears take turns. Loved your new adjectives for JW's cock--you've clearly given that one a lot of thought (giggles).

 

About the other fics: I'll definitely beta your entry for the Politicians and Porn fest on DW. Was thinking of trying an Angela Merkel/Hillary Clinton femmeslash myself. Am dying to see what you do with Mycroft and Putin--seems like a very dangerous and kinky pairing, but you do those so well. Have to admit, your Xmas fic idea, with GL servicing an entire football team (Arsenal, I suppose?) may be out of my comfort zone. I could certainly do with that much hot, sweaty mansex, but if you're going to include lots of football puns and such, you're better off asking Mrs Turner to beta.

 

Thanks again, love--and see you for tea on Tuesday with the rest of the Club. I'll have a few Sherlock/John drabbles for the group to critique. And then Molly's reading the next bit of her AU. I think puppy!John and kitten!Sherlock may finally catch rat!Jim and eat him in this chapter. (I know, I know. But we all have issues to work through don't we?)

Hugs and kisses,

Mrs H

 


End file.
